Precious Days With You
by MitsukiNyan
Summary: AU. The way they met was not ordinary and so was their first conversation but Fate will find herself drawn to a certain mysterious girl with slate blue eyes.
1. Mysterious girl

It's the start of a new school year. A brunette haired girl wearing the uniform of Uminary Academy ran through the busy street of Uminary City. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to push her body further so she could run faster and make it to school on time.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late! I won't make it to the entrance ceremony!" The girl huff then stop for a minute to catch her breath. She leans on a nearby tree and inhale deeply while she place her right hand on her rapidly beating heart. "Come on, just a little further don't give up on me now" she whispered then closed her eyes as she tried to soothe the dull ache in her chest.

A few seconds later, a gust of wind lightly blew her long flowing brunette hair and the girl smiled to herself when she heard the tree leaves rustle through the wind. She slowly open her slate blue eyes and looked up while holding her hair in place. The girl's eyes soften as she admired the beautiful petals of the cherry blossom tree moving with the wind and she blinked once when she noticed something pink got stuck on her bangs.

She chuckled as she removed it. "Cherry blossoms sure are beautiful… if only it's not such a pain to sweep the falling petals." Her smile widened as she played with the petal between her fingers.

The brunette girl moved her gaze from the petal to the path on her right and she stared at the huge building of Uminary Academy nearby. "It's just a little further and I could make it in time if only I can run again" the girl sighed as she let the petal slipped through her fingers.

She knew her body can't take it anymore if she run again because she can feel her feet slightly shook from all the running she did earlier.

"I never thought I don't have that much stamina and I was so confident I could make it" the girl mumbled.

"Geez, this is mom's fault why I'm late. It took me forever to convince her that I can go to school alone. She was really stubborn." the brunette girl huffed in annoyance while crossing her arms together. "But I guess she would scold me if she found out I run just to get to school on time" the brunette girl laughed nervously.

The brunette girl soon notice people are giving her weird look as they passed by her. She blushed in embarrassment. She just realized that she was talk to herself again and what's worst she said those things out loud. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hide her reddening face _. 'I should really stop talking to myself it's a bad habit'_

 _Tinkle_

The brunette girl snap out of her reverie when heard a soft sound of bell and felt something brush on her left foot. She immediately bent down when she recognize the white cat with a bell collar snuggling on her foot.

"Shiro, why did you follow me?" the girl scratch the cat's chin then giggled when the cat purred. "You silly cat" the girl lifted the cat from the ground and stare at its crimson eyes. "I bet you won't go home even if I tell you right?" the girl murmured to herself but as if the cat understood, the cat let out a meow.

"Mou, you can't do that Shiro! Cats are not allowed in school" the girl said sternly while glaring at the cat but all it did was stare back at her.

The girl sighed. It's like the cat's crimson eyes was begging her to take him with her. "Fine. I'll take you to school but only this time okay?" the girl raised an eyebrow when the cat meow again as if to answer her.

"Oh, well. I'll just take my time since I'm already late anyway" she smiled then put the cat on the ground.

The cat licks its paw before it look up at the girl beside her. "Let's go! Shiro"

The girl smiled as she walks towards her destination with the cat following closely behind her.

 **xX*Xx**

"I can't believe I'm late again!"

Lindy almost spill her tea when her daughter Fate, enter the kitchen. She can't help but raised an eyebrow as her daughter hurriedly put her egg and bacon on her bread then munch it as fast as she could while panicky watch the second tick by on their wall clock.

Lindy frowned as she observe her daughter. She would usually scold her daughter as soon as she do this kind of bad habit but today for some reason she want to give her daughter a lesson about eating her food like that.

As expected, Fate choke on her food. Lindy could only sighed yet again as she hand over a glass of water to her daughter to stop her coughing fit.

"I told you to stop eating your food like that, Fate" Lindy sternly reprimanded her daughter as she stood and gently rubbed Fate's back.

"Sorry mom" Fate smiled sheepishly as she put down her empty glass of water.

Lindy smiled. She just can't get angry at her daughter for too long especially when Fate gave her that guilty smile. Lindy gently made Fate look toward her and fix her ribbon. "Running late again aren't we? Want me to wake you up from tomorrow onwards?"

Fate frowned and wave her hand in disapproval. "What? No way, mom! I'm not a kid anymore"

Already expecting Fate's answer, Lindy still can't help but giggled at her daughter's facial expression.

Fate's frown deepen, clearly unamused that her mom was treating her like she was still a kid.

Lindy's eyes glint in amusement as she playfully tap Fate's nose. "Well then, you should learn to wake up early. What is the point of setting your alarm clock when you ignore it and went back to sleep?"

"Ugh. I know, I know. I'm already trying to fix my bad habit"

Fate rolled her eyes at her mom usual sermon then stomped her feet as she went straight near the front door to put on her shoes. Lindy quickly followed, still amused at her daughter's childish reaction.

"You should put more effort on it then because the way I see it, you are barely trying to fix it" Lindy looked sternly at her daughter as she crossed her arms, making sure that her daughter understood what she was saying.

Fate heave a breath before she turned around and rest her hands on Lindy's shoulder. "Let's talk about that later mom. I need to run to school now. I might just get lucky and arrive at the classroom before Carim-sensei"

Lindy chuckled at her daughter's antics. Since the first day of school Fate was rarely on time and soon it become some kind of a fun game to her to get to school before their homeroom teacher, Carim, arrived in the classroom. Of course, Lindy was worried since Carim would call her every now and then about Fate's tardiness but good thing Carim was a kind teacher that doesn't fail students just because of their tardiness as long as they do great in class.

"I could always give you a ride to school you know? All you need to do is ask" Lindy suggested. She can't help but be more insistent each time she said this even though she knew Fate would just turn her down again.

Fate grinned as she open the door. "I'm fine, mom. The school is just a few blocks away and you need to get ready for work"

Lindy sighed. "Sometimes I wonder who is older between us when you talk like that"

"Obviously you are. I'll be going now mom!"

Fate stuck out her tongue at her mom before she hurriedly went outside and close the gate. Lindy could only shook her head at Fate's antics.

"Have a good day!" Lindy shouted while waving at her daughter's retreating back.

 **xX*Xx**

Fate ran down the familiar streets. Knowing that she will be late anyway, she didn't bother to check the time on her wristwatch anymore and just made sure that she control her pace so she won't run out of breath and end up stopping to take a break.

Fate huffed. "Guess I'll enter through the back gate again"

Fate grinned to herself as she go through her usual personal shortcut. After squeezing her body through several small alleyway, she can finally see the school at the end of the street.

Fate check her wristwatch and mentally praise herself. "10 minutes as usual"

Fate started running again in the empty streets. She looked around the area and for some odd reason it's very quiet that day. Fate soon stood still and realized something. Usually, she would always saw someone passing by at this time but oddly enough, she haven't seen anyone since she went out of their house.

A chill run down her back when the gust of wind that she felt moments ago suddenly vanish together with the sound of the birds chirping and the soft sound of the leaves rustling through the winds.

 _Tinkle_

A light sound of bell caught Fate's attention and it seem to echo loudly through her ear. Fate saw something white move on her left and she immediately snapped her head on that direction but after looking over the hedge fence on the house in front of her, she didn't see anything.

"What was that?" Fate bit her lower lip in frustration and wipe the sweat that gather on her forehead.

For some reason, Fate felt an urge to gaze on the second floor window directly on top of her. The window was slide open and the pink curtain was fluttering through the wind but there was no one there no matter how long she stare. Fate gulped nervously, she was sure that something or someone was staring at her from there moments ago.

"Fate?"

Fate gasped and jump back when she heard a familiar voice and felt someone pat her shoulder.

Fate glance down to her right side and stare blankly at the old lady that was worriedly staring at her. "Oh my, you look pale. Are you alright?"

Fate furrowed her brows as if she didn't recognize the old lady. "…Naru..mi-obaachan?"

"Ara, have you forgotten who I am child? You are still young but I see that your memories is a lot worse than this old lady" the old lady chuckled, amused at her own joke.

Fate soon realize that she somehow greet the old lady weirdly because her mind was still processing about what happened earlier. Fate look around her and she felt a huge weight was lifted from her when she finally feel the gust of wind again and heard the birds chirping.

"What was that about?" Fate frowned but immediately push the thought at the back of her mind when the old lady gaze worriedly at her again.

"Sorry about that Obaa-chan. I was thinking of something and I guess I was zooning out" Fate laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The old lady nodded in understanding. "I see. I thought you know Takamachi-san since you are standing here in front of their house"

"Takamachi-san?... Someone actually live here?" Fate asked hesitantly as she glance over the hedge fence.

There was a lot of weeds sticking out on the small garden on the right corner of the hedge fence. By the size of the weeds and the dry leaves scattered everywhere, it looks like no one tend on the garden for a long time and Fate can't help but frowned at the broken pot, she was sure that it's been there for a long time too. Of course, Fate don't have to point out the hedge fence. It already lost it shape and Fate's hands was itching to trim it herself.

Fate thought that the person living here probably don't have time to clean or they are just too lazy to clean their yard.

The old lady smiled in understanding. "Yes, it may seem like no one lives here but a mother and daughter lives in this house. Takamachi-san is very busy every day and well, she just don't have the time to tend to their house as much as she want to ever since…" the old lady sighed. "Ever since that accident"

"Accident?" Fate urged curiously.

The old lady smiled mysteriously at her and it made Fate felt ashamed for asking further.

"You were staring at that open window right? Takamachi-san would sometimes left that window open to let the fresh air inside the room. Hoping that her daughter would appreciate it." The old lady said in a gentle voice as if she was saying a secret.

"Oh my, look at me talking nonstop about someone else. You should get going, aren't you late for school?"

"School?...School! I totally forgot! Sorry baa-chan, I need to go now" Fate exclaimed before she sprint towards the school.

"Be careful dear. Don't let the teacher caught you!" The old lady shouted at her retreating back.

"I won't!" Fate chuckled as she wave her hand to let the old lady know she got the message. She always found it funny that the old lady supported her bad behavior instead of scolding her.

 **xX*Xx**

Fate soon made it at the school back gate. She swiftly climb over the old gate and land softly on the other side. She carefully looked to her left then right just to make sure that there was no teacher in sight.

"Looks like the coast is clear" She mumbled under her breath.

Fate stealthily made her way towards the main entrance of the school building. She used every bush and trees on the way to hide from the patrolling teachers until she was only a few feet away from the entrance of the school main building.

Fate can't help but smirk when she saw the muscular P.E. teacher guarding the front gate as usual. She found it silly that they still guard the gate when they probably knew by now that late students would definitely won't enter from there anymore.

Fate was getting ready to get out from the bush and dash towards the shoe locker but she abruptly stopped when she heard that familiar sound of bell again.

 _Tinkle_

Fate immediately snapped her head to her right and her burgundy eyes stared with curious crimson eyes of a white cat.

Fate tilted her head. "What is a cat doing here?"

Fate lifted the cat off the ground and touch its bell collar around its neck. "Are you the one I heard earlier?"

The cat quietly stared at Fate for a few seconds before it struggled to get away and scratch Fate's hand. "Ow! Hey!"

"Geez, that cat." Fate could only frown and soothe her hand as she watched the cat run off somewhere.

 **DING DONG DING**

"Crap! I need to hurry!"

Fate quickly grab and wear her indoor shoes and dash towards their classroom.

Fate loudly slide open the door and glance at the teacher's table. She smiled like a Cheshire cat when she confirmed that her teacher was not there. "SAFE! I made it in time again!"

"Barely" Carim said in her bored voice as she hit Fate's head with the book she was holding.

Everyone laughed.

After Carim did a roll call for attendance, everyone quiet down as Carim tapped her desk loudly to get everyone's attention.

Carim cleared her throat. "As you all know, our school cultural festival will start next week and only our class haven't decided yet on what we will do… I'm sure you already decided now, right?"

A female student with brown hair quickly stood up. "Ma'am! As I said yesterday, a play would be great with Fate-san as the prince charming. This is the perfect opportunity to let everyone see Fate-san's wonderful acting"

The girl glance at her seatmates and they nodded in agreement.

Another female student with black hair stood and glare at the girl. "No! A café would be better! Fate-san would definitely look good in a maid costume with cat ears"

The students on her side shouted "Yeah!" to support the girl's suggestion.

"A play is much better!"

"No! Maid Café!"

Carim tiredly rubbed the bridge of her nose as the problem yesterday happened again today. "Wait!… Settle down guys. I told you nothing will be decided if you always act like this!" Carim reprimanded sternly as she shift her gaze between the two girls that seems to act as a representative.

An idea soon popped up in her head and she clasped her hand as she eagerly let her students know. "Let's have a vote! How about that?"

Everyone finally fell silent but moments later, Carim don't know what happened but the vote clearly show a tie between play and Maid Café.

The girl with black hair loudly slam her hands on her desk as she stood up. "Just give up already!"

"As if we would back down from the likes of you! You're the one that should give up!" The other girl shouted as she angrily point her finger.

Hayate, who was sitting at the back watching the scene unfold in front of her, realize that this was getting out of hand and she decided to intervene when she saw the panic face of their teacher.

"How about we do both?" Hayate suggested, she wasn't helping at all.

"That's a great idea!" The two fraction immediately agreed.

"Stop suggesting impossible things Yagami-san!" Carim shouted as she loudly hit the board and everyone flinched at the loud sound.

Hayate gulped nervously as she stare at Carim's menacing glare. She felt like if she made another thoughtless suggestion again it will certainly lead to her death.

Hayate laughed awkwardly and pointed at the girl beside her. "Then, how about we asked the person herself?"

Hayate pat Fate's shoulder to bring her attention away from the window. "Ms. Popular, you should decide which one you want"

Fate scratched her head in irritation then sighed. "Alright. How about we skip this?"

Carim glared at her.

Fate felt a shiver ran down her spine at her teacher's glare. She sank on her sit and gulped nervously. "I'm kidding. How about we decide with coin toss?"

"Well, if Fate-san said so" Everyone said as they nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Play will be heads and Maid Café will be tails" Fate glance at her classmates and made sure that they are attentively staring at her before she toss the coin in the air and swiftly grab it.

Everyone waited impatiently as Fate slowly almost teasingly remove her hand that cover the coin.

It's a tail.

"Maid Café it is then" Fate grinned.

Those students that want Maid Café cheered and those who want play look quite disappointed but they reluctantly clapped their hands.

"Alright, our class will do Maid Café. Let us now talk about everyone's duty" Carim sighed in relief that her student's bickering is finally over.

Everyone energetically talk about the preparation and divide their responsibilities.

Hayate nudged Fate's shoulder. "You realize you will be participating in this Maid Café right? Must be hard to be popular"

Fate paled as she slowly stared wide eyes at her friend. Apparently, Fate didn't realized that she would be participating too.

Fate swiftly stood. "I-I think a haunted house-"

"Give it up" Hayate patted her friend's shoulder.

"Ugh, I just want to relax that day" Fate sighed as she let her body fall back on her seat. She tried to escape from reality and muttered to herself as she look out the window. Fate's burgundy eyes flicker below when she saw something white move fast and she immediately forgot her worries.

"…That must be the cat from earlier"

 **xX*Xx**

 **DING DONG DING**

"Finally time to go home!" Fate happily stood and stretched her arms up.

"Geez, you are only energetic when it's time to go home. I'm sure Carim-sensei would like this energetic side of you if you're actually like that in class" Hayate teased as she gave her friend a sidelong glance. "Or is it you're enjoying Carim-sensei's attention by sleeping during lessons? … I'm sure the moon would be dyed red if the day goes by without Carim-sensei scolding you"

Fate rolled her eyes. "Shut up! I can't help sleeping. Beside, school is supposed to be our second home right? So, I don't get it why we are not allowed to sleep here."

Hayate gaped. "…Sometimes I can't help but be amaze on how your brain could easily twist words to your liking"

Fate proudly puffed out her chest.

"It's not a compliment idiot!" Hayate said as she playfully hit Fate's shoulder making the blonde girl laughed.

"…uwah that sound scary!"

Fate's curious eyes glanced towards a couple of girls forming a small circle and whispering to themselves. Fate can't help but be curious on their topic when she notice that the girls seem to be frightened on whatever they are talking about. She strained her ears to hear their conversation but it would seem that the conversation was about to end.

"…I won't stay in this school after school hours again"

"Hey, let's stop talking about this. Let's just go home"

The girls nodded to themselves and whisper some more as they walked out the door.

Fate watched the girls until she can't see them anymore and turn to the grinning brown haired girl beside her. "What was that about?"

"You finally notice? It's the rumor that is spreading lately" Hayate happily inform her friend as if she was expecting that Fate would not know.

"Rumors?"

Hayate smirked as she put her arm around Fate shoulder. "You could call it the 7 wonders of Uminary Academy"

"What so new about that? Every school have that" Fate stared at Hayate in disbelief. Everyone knows that scary stories had always been part of every school.

Hayate sighed as she scratched her head. "Well this last few days it would seem that the number of people encountering paranormal activity are becoming bigger and for some reason they are linking it to the incident a year ago"

"A year ago?" Fate repeated.

"The new student who got caught in an accident before the opening ceremony. Everyone think that the student can't rest in peace and now haunting the school!" Hayate said in her spooky voice as glance at Fate's face for a reaction. Hayate's smile immediately faltered when the blonde girl just stared incredulously at her.

"…isn't haunting the school a year later a little late?" Fate asked in genuine confusion.

Hayate rolled her eyes, finally gave up on getting a reaction from her friend. "…You are not fun to scare! It's just a silly speculation. A person need something to blame to explain their scary experience after all. Oh well, I'm off to the student council office."

"Be sure to go home as soon as you can or you might just…." Hayate smirked as she playfully warned her friend.

Fate snorted then shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry, I don't believe in ghost. They won't show their face to me but if they did they should at least be a pretty girl" Fate winked.

"Whatever. See yah" Hayate shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Hayate"

Hayate immediately stopped right next to the open sliding door and look over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Fate frowned. "Are you… going to be alright?"

Hayate turned around to face her and crossed her arms together. "Of course I am! I'm the council president remember?"

Fate raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean you are scared of ghost right? I'm sure you are affected by this ghost rumors"

Hayate laughed. "Don't be silly, Fate-chan. I'm not scared at all"

Fate stared blankly at the girl in front of her. "Hayate… say that to me when you could actually stop your knees from shaking!"

 **xX*Xx**

It was 5 p.m. in the afternoon and the sun was already setting beyond the horizon. Fate slowly walk down the hall of the school and she can't help but notice that her every steps echoed loudly as if she was the last person inside the school. Fate shook her head, she was confident that some students are still inside the school at least she was sure that the student council members was still in the middle of a meeting.

Fate glance at every classroom she passed by and can't help but notice that it was all empty. She usually go home when the sun was about to set unlike other students but this is the first time she notice that she haven't seen any student loitering the hall or relaxing in the classroom.

"Hm, didn't know that lot of people are affected by this rumor" Fate murmured to herself.

By the time Fate made it to the shoe lockers, she saw some students hurriedly change their shoes and get out the school building as fast as they can as if they can't take another second inside the building. Fate snorted as she took her time to remove and change her shoes. "This is ridiculous"

As soon as she was done, Fate walked out the school building and was surprise when something white crossed her path making her yelp and made her fell on her butt.

 _Tinkle_

Remembering that familiar sound, Fate glance at the white cat sitting a feet away from her. Fate can't help but notice that the red sky seems to make the cat's eyes glow redder than the way she saw it before. Fate gulped, the cat's intense gaze made her feel uneasy.

Fate glared at the cat and for some reason Fate feel like the cat was making fun of her. "What? You think that was funny?"

The cat meow as if to answer her question.

Fate's eye twitched in annoyance as she hurriedly stood and pat the dirt off her butt. "…You would not like it if I got mad. I might just eat you-"

The cat run away before Fate could finish.

"W-wait! I was just kidding. Come back here!"

Fate hurriedly run after the cat but the small feline move fast and it didn't help that it likes to make lots of turn. She tried her best to keep up with the white cat but she soon notice something was odd. Whenever she stop to look for the cat, it would always show up in front of her as if leading her to some place before running off again.

"Hey, weird cat! You sure have lots of stamina. Where are you taking me?"

The cat stopped next to a huge tree and look back at Fate for a few seconds before it walk slowly at the back of the tree making it impossible for Fate to see the feline.

Fate hurriedly approach the tree but when she was about to peek at the back of the tree a strong gust of wind with some leaves blow her way. Fate close her eyes and waited for the strong gust to subside before she slowly open her eyes and glance at the foot of the tree but the cat was not there.

Fate scratched the back of her head. "Where did that cat go?"

Fate looked around and finally notice that the cat lead her to the school garden. She didn't realize that she had ran that far since the garden was far from the main building.

She look left and right in case the cat run off again. She sighed and felt silly about following a cat.

"Wait, cats like to climb trees" Fate mumbled to herself.

Fate smiled in thriump as she looked up the huge tree. She was confident that the sneaky cat was there looking down at her but what she saw surprise her.

A brunette girl with side ponytail was sitting there on lowest branch of the tree. Her slate blue eyes steadily stare at the distant sky, most probably watching the sun sets.

Fate gulped thickly and openly stare at the serene face of the girl. "...pretty"

Fate gaze soon drifted lower and her eyes widen when she saw the cat she was looking for laying on the girl's lap.

The cat let out a soft purr when the girl gently stroked its head. The cat slowly open its eyes and stare down at Fate as if it knew she was there. The cat soon jump off the girl's lap and landed next to the startled Fate.

Fate felt like the cat was smirking at her as it gave her one last glance before it ran off somewhere again.

"Geez, there he goes again"

Fate gaze snapped up when she heard the brunette girl's voice for the first. Fate thought that it was a sweet voice and it unconsciously tugged a smile on Fate's lips, she already like it.

Fate watch as the girl gaze at the direction the cat run off to before the brunette haired girl sighed and gaze back at the distant sky as if she didn't notice her presence.

Fate frowned, she was sure that those slate blue eyes glance at her for a few seconds when the cat jump down right next to her.

Fate cleared her throat in hopes to get the mysterious girl's attention. "H-hey, what are you doing here? It's getting late. You should go home now"

The girl reacted a little slower and slowly gaze back at her burgundy eyes, a hint of surprise was evident on her eyes. "You… can see me?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course I can" Fate laughed at the ridiculous question.

The brunette just blankly gaze at her at it made Fate awkwardly rub the back of her neck.

"…Is it really weird that I can see you?"

The brunette haired girl blink twice before she burst out laughing and Fate felt her heart beat rapidly as she gaze at the girl's sweet smile. "No, I guess not"

"Erm, want me to help you go down?"

"Huh?!" The girl exclaimed.

Fate raised an eyebrow on the girl's exaggerated reaction on her simple question. Fate figured out that the girl was probably hesitating if she will allow a total stranger to catch her.

"I mean I could catch you. That is, if you want me to" Fate clarified to calm the girl.

The girl ponder Fate's offer for a moment before she shook her head. "….No, that won't be necessary. Just step back a little please" The girl said softly before she jump off.

Fate was scared for the girl but the brunette landed safely and softly on the ground as if she was weightless.

Fate grinned. "Wow, you really jump and landed softly. That's amazing! If that was me I'm sure I would fall face first on the ground"

The girl gave Fate a small awkward smile. "It was nothing… I think I'll go home now. Goodbye"

The brunette girl hurriedly turn around and was about to leave but Fate's hand move on its own and grabbed the girl's wrist. "Wait!"

The girl visibly flinch at the touch and slowly gaze incredulously at the person behind her. "You…"

"Could you at least… tell me your name?" Fate asked, almost desperately.

Fate notice the way the girl glance at her sadly before the girl averted her gaze and slowly remove her hand from Fate's tight grip. "…You don't need to know my name"

Fate gritted her teeth, not knowing the girl's name would make it hard for her to find the girl later. She had a feeling that she won't be able to meet this girl again if she don't do anything so she hurriedly think of something and an idea soon pop up in her head and she immediately search something in her pocket. "T-Then your number. I would like to get another chance to talk with you so-" Fate paled when she didn't touch anything from her pocket.

The girl curiously stared at the blonde girl in front of her when Fate frantically search her bag.

Fate slapped her forehead. "I left my phone on my desk"

The brunette girl raised an eyebrow. "…A person who could forget their cellphone on their desk actually exist huh?"

"Hey, Don't point it out. It's embarrassing" Fate blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

The girl laughed then glance at the sky for a moment before shifting her slate blue eyes back at Fate. "…How about we go inside and get it?"

Fate couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips at what she heard. "Really?!... I thought you are going home now"

"I am but… It's already getting dark and walking in the school at this time alone is quite scary right?" the brunette girl said in a soft voice as she smiled at Fate.

Fate glance briefly at the purple sky then back to the girl's slate blue eyes. For some reason the two fell into a mutual staring contest. Fate stared intensely at the brunette girl and a blush slowly spread on her cheeks when the girl widen her smile.

Fate cleared her throat and avert her gaze. "T-There is no such thing as ghost but if you got scared, you can always take my arm"

The girl just laughed.

 **xX*Xx**

Fate loudly slide open their classroom door and went straight to her desk. She search the small compartment of her own desk and finally found her phone.

"Here it is!" Fate exclaimed in delight.

"I'm glad you found your forgotten phone" The brunette girl smirk as she stood right next to Fate.

"Hey, I told you don't emphasize it" Fate pouted.

The girl laughed.

"Umm about your number… Can I-"

The door suddenly slide open and Hayate's eyes widen in surprise when she saw that Fate was still inside the classroom.

"Fate-chan, what are you still doing here? The sun is already down, you know?" Hayate asked as she enter the room and walked towards her own desk.

Fate laughed awkwardly. "Oh, I forgot my cellphone so I came back for it. How about you?"

"I'm just here to get my bag. Geez! With the cultural festival coming near, the council got loads of work to do and paper work to finish. I'm so tired it makes me want to quit." Hayate sighed dramatically.

Fate laughed and playfully push her friend's shoulder. "Don't say that! The council members would panic if the president suddenly step down from her position"

"I'm just kidding" Hayate grinned.

"Oh, before I forgot. I met her earlier and she is umm… Come on, you should tell me your name now- huh?" Fate turned to the brunette girl that was supposed to be standing next to her, only to realize that the brunette girl was not there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Fate scratch her head.

"Fate-chan, who are you looking for?" Hayate asked in hush shaky voice.

"There is a girl with me earlier when you open the door, right? But I guess she slip out without me knowing" Fate sighed, disappointment lace her voice.

Hayate paled at Fate's answer. "…Fate-chan"

Fate felt her heart thump irregularly as she stared back at Hayate's scared face.

A shiver run down her spine and Fate can't help but to gulped loudly. "…what is it?"

Hayate stood closer to Fate and her trembling hand grab the hem of Fate's shirt. "You and I are the only one here the whole time"

"Huh?" Fate paled and her hands trembled slightly. She started questioning herself on what's happening and her eyes instinctively trailed off towards the open sliding door.

There, Fate saw the brunette girl with her back facing her. The girl slowly turn around and stared with an apologetic smile at Fate's scared face. Fate could tell that the girl felt guilty as she gaze back at those dull slate blue eyes as if contemplating the words she should say.

"It was brief but thank you for talking to me. I guess this is goodbye… Stranger-san" The mysterious girl gave her one last sad smile before she walked away, leaving a still surprise Fate.

 _Is she… A ghost?_

* * *

AN: Hi guys this is my first multi chapter story! I don't know what happen but I made this at almost midnight and got myself scared during the last part(laugh). The story would not last more than 10 chapters but I hope you guys like this new story :D

Look forward for the next chapter and please review *bow*

MitsukiNyan (=^ **・** ω **・** ^=)/


	2. Drawn to you

White. Fate couldn't see anything but white.

Then, a girl suddenly appear before her. A brunette girl with sad slate blue eyes stared back at her burgundy eyes.

"It was brief but thank you for talking to me. I guess this is goodbye… Stranger-san"

Fate watch as the brunette haired girl slowly turn around and walk away.

"W-wait! Hey, stop!" Fate shouted as loud as she can while reaching out her hand but the girl's retreating back went further and further away.

Fate gritted her teeth in frustration and tried to take a step forward to follow the girl but for some reason her feet won't move no matter how much she force her body to move.

Fate glance back at the girl's retreating back only to find that the girl was not there anymore.

 _Tinkle_

" _Does she bother you that much?"_ A voice suddenly echo inside the unknown space.

Fate snapped her head from left to right but the mysterious voice seem to come from every direction.

"Who's there?!" Fate shouted in fright.

" _Or are you just curious because she is_ _ **different**_ _?"_ this time the voice had an edge to it.

"…What are you talking about?" Fate whispered as she glance at every direction. She suddenly feeling self-conscious that something might jump on her at any moment.

" _Answer my question"_

Fate gulped nervously at the demanding voice that leave no space for argument.

"It doesn't matter if she is different. When I first saw her... I knew that I wanted to know more about her. I don't… I don't want her to look at me with those sad eyes. I refuse to let it end like that!"

Fate waited for the voice to talk again but for a moment only silence filled area.

" _If in the end you will lose something that might become important to you… will you still want to know her?"_

Fate snorted. "…That's a little extreme"

She soon become uncomfortable at the voice lack of response and decide to just give an answer. "…I think acting at what I feel is better than to regret that I didn't do anything at all."

" _I see, I like the way you think. For now, I'll watch how far your resolve will take you."_

 _Tinkle_

Everything suddenly turn black and Fate could feel her consciousness started sink into the darkness. As Fate's eyes become heavy and her consciousness slowly slip away, a soft voice echo in her ears.

 _"…I still hope that what I did will lead to that girl's happiness"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fate slowly open her seemingly heavy eyelids and with a blurry vision, she saw a cat with crimson eyes staring intently at her from outside the window. She tightly close her eyes and wait for the dizziness and the throbbing of her head to fade away before she swiftly sat and stared again at the window. The cat was not there anymore.

"Is that my imagination?" Fate scratch the back of her head.

Moments later, Fate yawn and stretch her arms up before she rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, I feel like I had a strange dream. I feel so tired"

Still feeling sluggish, Fate reach for her digital alarm clock on her nightstand. She squint her eyes in disbelief as she stared at the numbers. "…I wake up 30 minutes early?"

Fate laughed to herself as she put the clock back to its original position and let her head fall back on her soft pillow. "…I should hurry to school. I'm sure everyone will be surprise!" Fate giddily kick off the blanket and get ready for the day.

As soon as she finish changing into her uniform, Fate immediately went down stairs.

"Fate, you are early today. That's amazing!" Lindy smiled as she put down the newspaper on the table.

"Well I did said I'm trying to change my bad habit" Fate answered haughtily as she took her time to put some jam on her slice of bread.

Lindy hummed as rest her elbow on the table and leaned on her palm. Her eyes glint in amusement as she smirked teasingly at her daughter. "…or maybe you are eager to go to school because the next days will only about preparing for the upcoming cultural festival?"

"Geez, I'm not a kid mom" Fate grumbled as she puffed out her cheeks.

Lindy frowned and gaze sternly at Fate. "Then stop lying and tell me the truth"

Fate sighed as she avert her gaze. She should know better than to lie to her own mother. "…I just happen to wake up earlier than the time I set on my alarm clock"

Lindy nodded in satisfaction then slowly sip her tea. "I see. This is a serious thing Fate"

"Huh?" Fate tilted her head curiously at her mother's weird tone.

"I'm sure this is a sign that something horrible will happen today" Lindy worriedly gaze outside the window.

"Geez, stop teasing me" Fate huffed and angrily munch on her toast.

Lindy laughed behind her hand. "Joking aside, what will your class do this year?"

"A Maid Café"

"Oh, isn't that cute." Lindy said in a weird neutral voice void of any emotions.

Fate knew that her mom was acting weird and she eyed her mother suspiciously.

"…Don't you dare bring camera with you when you visit me, mom" Fate warned.

"Ehhh? Why not?" Lindy whined.

"Isn't it obvious? It's embarrassing! I'll rather die than let you take pictures in front of my classmates again this year"

"Come on, no one complained last year. I remember Hayate was… hmm ecstatic about it"

Fate chuckled darkly at the memory. "Hayate just love to see me embarrassed. She is a devil in human skin"

"Don't be so dramatic-"

"Anyway, no pictures at school and that is final mom!"

Lindy sulked and pouted like a child scolded by her mother as she stir the content of her tea.

Fate felt bad and sighed. "…Alright. I'll wear the costume at home. You could take pictures as much as you want so stop sulking"

"Hurray! I love you Fate!" Lindy glomp at her daughter.

"Geez! You are squeezing me mom!" Fate hugged her mother back and laughed at Lindy's rare childish behavior.

 **xX*Xx**

For the first time in a long time, Fate was walking on the road towards the front gate. Instead of being happy about it, somehow walking with other students made her felt like they are staring at her. She soon realize that she wasn't imagining things as every girl that pass by her would greet her and squeal when she greet them in return.

A chilly wind blew and Fate's body shivered as she adjust the muffler around her neck. Today was colder than yesterday and Fate smiled in delight as she stared at the trees that line up on either side of the path. Because of the change in season, the leaves turned yellowish red and some petals scatter on the ground as if it's raining petals. A view that could only be enjoyed during autumn season.

Fate slow down her pace as she admired the view in front of her only to realize that she was already near the front gate. Fate laughed to herself and went straight to their classroom.

As she reach their room, Fate hurriedly slide open their classroom door to announce her presence but no one was there and all the desk and chair are push on the corner.

"No one is here" Fate sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, you're early today Fate-chan. Did something happen?" A voice whispered behind her.

"Uwah! Hayate, don't sneak up on me like that!" Fate yelled as she clutch her rapidly beating heart.

Hayate laughed and held up her hand in apology. "Sorry, sorry. So, are you that excited for the cultural festival that you came early for school?"

Fate gaped. "Of course not! You and mom should really stop treating me like a kid."

Fate huffed and stomp her way towards the lined up desk and put her bag and muffler on it.

Hayate followed her inside, her eyes glint with amusement as she fold her arms across her chest. "Can you blame us? Since the start of school year, the number of times you show up early or on time could be counted with my hands"

Fate winced when Hayate pointed out the truth. "Urk, but still its mean to tease me about it. So, where is everyone?"

"Oh, it's still early so only a few of our classmates are here. We decided to move the desk and chair now so we wouldn't need to bother later when everyone is finally here but I guess they are somewhere out there chatting or something."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "And you allowed them to do that?"

Hayate shrugged and rummage into her own bag. "It's not like we have class today. So, it's fine as long as they come back when it's time to make preparations with everyone."

"Hmm, guess you are right- wait, what are you doing?"

"Getting my measuring tape" Hayate smiled as she pull it out and show it to Fate.

"Huh? What for?" Fate frowned, for some reason she got a bad feeling about this.

Hayate smirked. "For your costume of course. I made sure that I would personally make your costume **this** year too"

"H-huh? But you are the student council president this year… aren't you busy with student council and stuff?" Fate laughed nervously as she urge her friend to gave up on the idea. "You don't need to overwork yourself"

"Nah, I'm sure making a costume for you would help me relax. I mean, just imagining you wearing the new costume is already giving me energy" Hayate's eyes twinkled as she start imagining her friend in her costume.

Fate visibly shivered at her friends words. "Well its fine and all that but… you are not going to make revealing costume again aren't you?"

Hayate innocently tilted her head while fluttering eyelashes. "And when did I do something like that?"

Fate gritted her teeth as she glare at her infuriating friend. "Last year!"

Hayate snorted and laugh it off. "Come on, the costume was within school rules since I made sure that the faculty would not complain"

"It **barely** goes within the school rules. That skirt was even shorter than our regular school skirts!" Fate's glare intensified making Hayate shiver in fear.

Feeling foolishly brave, Hayate grinned as she approach her annoyed friend. "Oh, hush you. Don't worry, I'll make sure you would look cute in my new costume"

"Hayate, don't make me hurt you this year too" Fate warned as Hayate took her measurement.

Hayate laughed weakly. "Let's not get violent, okay?"

Fate sighed. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm an idiot for asking"

"There done" Hayate nodded in satisfaction.

The door soon slide open and some of their classmates enter the room.

"Oh, Fate-san you are early today" one of the girl's gasped in surprise as soon as she saw Fate.

"Of course! We got lots of preparation to do for the festival" Fate grinned.

Hayate swing her arm around Fate's shoulder and pull the girl near her. "Stop making excuses and just admit that you are an excited kid that can't wait for the festival to start"

"Shut up!" Fate playfully push Hayate's arm away.

Everyone laughed at their silly banter.

 **xX*Xx**

Few more minutes, most of their classmates are finally present and they soon started to plan for the festival while some started making decorations and cardboard boxes are scattered everywhere.

Fate yawned. She can't believe that even though everyone was busy one she got nothing else to do. For a while now, Fate tried going around asking if she could help but everyone politely decline her offer so now she was stuck with Hayate doing the most boring part of the preparation. Fate eyed Hayate as she discuss with the class president what they need to get within their class budget.

"Okay, we already found a place that is willing to rent up table and chair for a cheap price. Now, we need to ask a cake shop if they could let us sell their cakes. I wonder which shop are good" The class president look carefully at the list on the piece of paper in her hand.

"I know a shop that sell delicious sweets! I'll go and contact them later so we shouldn't worry about that anymore" Hayate check her wristwatch and smile apologetically. "Sorry, I have council meeting in a few minutes so I'll be going now."

The class president nodded as she adjust her glasses. "Ah, then Fate-san you should go take a break too! We can handle the rest"

Everyone shout in agreement as if they were listening this whole time.

"Eh? But…" Fate glance worriedly at her classmates, she didn't do a single thing yet.

"No need to worry Fate-san. It's still the first day so you could take it easy for the rest of the day."

As Fate open and close her mouth to find words to disagree with her classmates, someone push Fate out of the door and she could only stare in confusion as the door close behind her.

"You got kick out of the classroom sooner than expected." Hayate laughed as she pat her friends shoulder.

"Geez, am I that unreliable? Even I can help a little bit" Fate pouted.

Hayate laughed as they start walking down the hallway. "They most probably didn't plan to let you help at all. I'm sure those girls felt bad for making their beloved Fate-sama help out. I guess they saw the opportunity to ask you to go too when I said I would leave."

Fate sighed. "They don't need to keep on treating me as someone special"

Hayate stopped, her expression turned serious. "Well in the manga that I read, that kind of behavior is normal for a popular girl in an all-girls school"

"You read too much manga" Fate rolled her eyes.

Hayate chuckled and pointed to the left when the hallway split into two. "Well then, I'll be going this way"

"I'll be… loitering around I guess" Fate sighed again.

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say you wanted to just relax on the cultural festival day? Well, our classmate made your wish came true"

"I was just joking"

Hayate laughed before her expression suddenly turned serious. This time, Fate could tell that her friend is not joking around. "Hey, about yesterday…"

An image of the girl with brunette hair flash through Fate's mind. She still didn't expect what happened yesterday but she couldn't stop frowning when she remember the girl's sad eyes. "I wasn't making her up just to scare you. She was really there"

Hayate smiled reassuringly. "I know. You can't put up an act like that. I never knew that you could actually see ghost"

"I didn't know too until she appear in front of me"

"Even though the rumor cause an uproar all over the school, no one actually said that they saw the rumored ghost so I just want to say that you need to be careful. She might do something bad the next time you see her." Hayate warned.

"Next time, huh?" Fate whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, I'll be careful" Fate wave her hand lazily as she walked away.

 **xX*Xx**

Fate walk aimlessly inside their school. She glance at every window she passed by and notice that students are starting to build their own stalls on the field below.

Fate unconsciously glance at another girl rushing down the hall holding a cardboard box filled with stuff that will probably be used for decoration. She immediately felt disappointed when it's not the girl she was looking for.

Fate stood still then sighed. _Ugh, I instinctively tried to search for her..._

Fate scratch her head and decided that she might as well look for the girl at the place she first saw her. She was on her way toward the garden when she heard a faint sound of a piano playing.

Fate tilted her head in confusion as she stared at the specific room on the upper floor of the school next building through the window.

"I never heard that tune before" Fate murmured under her breath.

Fate's brow furrowed, something tells her that she should check out the music room but before she could made up her mind, her feet was already taking her towards the music room.

As Fate got closer, the beautiful sound became louder and she felt weirdly nervous as she took the final step and stood in front of the door.

Fate slowly slide the door open and her breath caught in her throat at the view in front of her.

A girl with brunette tresses was playing the grand piano. Her eyes are close as if she was lost in the melody as she glide her fingers across the keys.

Fate watched as the girl slowly open her eyes, a hint of sadness was reflected in it while her gaze follow the movement of her hands.

Fate couldn't take her eyes away from the mysterious girl's facial expression. It's like those eyes are pulling her in even though those slate blue eyes was not looking at her. Fate blamed it at the ray of sunlight that made the girl a lot more beautiful than before and at the melody that the girl played.

Fate snapped out of her musing when she felt something furry brush on her right leg. She yelped in surprise and immediately glance down. The white cat's red eyes stared at her for a second before it run out the room.

"What's wrong with that cat?" Fate grumbled as she stared incredulously at the open door. "Wait, should I be concerned that it entered the school building?"

Fate soon realize that she can't hear the girl playing the piano anymore. She gulped loudly and rigidly turned around.

The mysterious girl stared at Fate with unreadable eyes and Fate immediately panic. "I-Isn't it a little too early to scare people with playing the piano in the music room?"

Fate immediately clamped her mouth shut. She can't believe how natural it is for her to talk like this to someone that might be a ghost.

The brunette girl didn't react and just silently gaze at Fate.

Fate laughed nervously. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you"

"You are early today" The girl said in a rather amused voice.

"Eh?"

The girl cleared her throat before she shook her head. "I suddenly got the urge to play the piano and since no one is here I thought maybe I could play the piano for a bit or something… I mean I always wanted to try playing the grand piano…" The girl scratch her head sheepishly. "But I guess I lost track of time. Sorry, are you going to use this place?"

Fate quickly shook her head. "Ah, no. I'm not part of any music related club. I just happen to hear a melody I never heard before so I went here to check on who was playing the piano."

"I see. I'm glad it's you that caught me"

Fate's cheeks blush at the way the girl smiled at her. "Why is that?"

The girl giggled. "No one can see me. So they would probably be scared if they found out the piano was playing by itself, right?"

Fate bit her lower lips. She was not sure if she should asked her next question. "So… no one can really see you?" Fate asked in a surprising meek voice.

Fate carefully observe the brunette girl's reaction. A dull pain pierce her chest when the girl keep on smiling at her as if she asked a very normal question.

"Except for you… you saw your friend's reaction right?" the girl said as she stood from the piano stool and move next to it.

Fate avert her gazed from the smiling girl. "Yeah but I still… can't believe it"

"Well I can't blame you but no one can see or hear me here until you came along." The girl paused as she shifted her gaze on the piano keys.

"That is just how it is I guess" The girl said casually as if it didn't matter at all.

"Then I guess that would make you… umm a ghost?" Fate inwardly groaned and her eyes widen in surprise at what she just said. She can't believe she said her thoughts out loud.

"A ghost?" The girl echoed as if someone told her something unbelievable. Her eyes soon glint with amusement as she giggled. "What do you think?"

Feeling relief that the girl didn't seem hurt by her thoughtless question, Fate glared playfully. "I think it's unfair to answer a question with another question"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind being spirited away maybe I'll tell you"

Fate paled.

The girl watch Fate's every small movement like a hawk. Her smile slowly vanished and made her face void of any emotion when she saw fear reflected on those burgundy eyes. "Are you scared of me?"

"…A-as if I'll be scared of a beautiful girl" Fate tried to laugh it off but her heart was beating so fast she could almost hear it.

"Liar" The girl said in an accusing tone. She huffed in annoyance as she folded her arms together. "You can't even stand close to me like you did the first time we met"

Fate gulped nervously and put on a brave face as she slowly took a couple of small steps towards the brunette haired girl. Slate blue eyes widen in surprised at Fate's unexpected approached and by the time Fate was finally within arm's reach, the girl just smiled at her effort and her eyes soften as she keep her gaze on determined burgundy eyes.

Seeing that expression on the mysterious girl's face, Fate immediately stopped trembling in fear and all her worries suddenly vanished. Instead, her heart started to beat faster and a red tint slowly spread on her cheeks. Fate can't help but asked herself, why was she scared in the first place?

They both ignore Fate's reddening cheeks. At least, Fate hope that the girl would not comment about it.

"You're really not scared of me?" The girl whispered as she tilt Fate's chin to force burgundy eyes to stare at her.

Fate close her eyes and inhale deeply. She ignore the soft laugh of the girl in front of her before she slowly open her eyes as she hesitantly reach for the brunette girl's hands. "Watching a girl that look breathtakingly beautiful while playing a beautiful melody… How can that be scary?" Fate paused as she unconsciously played with the girl's fingers. "I was so drawn to that moment that I would not mind if I was spirited away" Fate smirked.

The girl smiled softly. "That would be really convincing if your hands is not trembling anymore"

Fate frowned. "Sorry, I can't stop it"

The girl's smile widen and she suddenly embrace a rather surprise Fate. She tighten her hold around Fate's neck and whispered. "Thank you. You don't know how happy I am right now"

As Fate slowly return the girl's embrace and enjoy the warmth coming from the girl's body, it finally sink into her head. This girl is not like everyone else. Even though she was warm to touch and looks normal, nothing is normal about her and thinking back to their previews conversation, it's not like the girl was not bothered that no one could hear or see her. She probably felt uneasy but just accepted her situation since she can't do anything about it. Fate could only imagine how painful it is to be in a place where no one could acknowledge your presence because to them you didn't actually exist.

Fate soothingly rubbed the girl's back. When it would seem that the girl would not talk any moment soon, Fate used this comfortable silence between them as a chance to ask the questions plaguing her mind.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one that could see you?" Fate asked softly.

The girl didn't gave Fate an immediate answer nor did she reacted at the said question as the girl keep her arms around the blonde girl.

After a while of silence, Fate thought that the girl probably didn't hear her question when suddenly, the girl pull herself out of their embrace and smile innocently at her. "Perhaps, I'm haunting you that is why you could see me"

A shiver run down her spine at the way the girl answered her. It was said casually that it almost sound like a joke but something in her voice told her otherwise and it left an unpleasant sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"You're kidding right? I mean yesterday is the first time I saw you" Fate laugh forcefully but she wasn't able to hide the worry that lace her voice.

Seeing Fate's worried expression, the girl frowned and muttered something to herself before she guiltily avert her gaze. "Well, it's not exactly like that but I guess it's hard to believe the truth"

She sneak a peek on Fate's reaction only to see the blonde girl frowning in confusion.

"I'm joking…" she clarified. Her eyes glint in amusement when the blonde girl look quite relief. "…not really"

The brunette haired girl quickly cover her mouth to stifle her laughter when Fate's expression reverted to being confuse again. "Your reaction is quite interesting"

Fate cheeks turned bright red. "Don't tease me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry" the girl said halfheartedly.

Fate sighed as she think over the brunette haired girl's vague response. She can't tell if the girl was giving her a serious answer or not. "Geez, I'm asking a serious question here because I never knew I could see ghosts. Actually, if I haven't found out that no one else could see you, I wouldn't know that you are the ghost that's haunting the school"

"Is that what everyone's talking about?" the girl asked, she look quite intrigue.

Fate nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, lots of stories circling around the school about students experiencing scary stuff"

"High school" The brunette girl shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, don't talk like an old lady" Fate sighed.

The brunette haired girl frowned as she tap her chin. "Hmm, that's strange. I only scared a few students and the other times were purely coincidence"

"How many times is this purely coincidence?" Fate narrowed her eyes at her.

"I have no idea" the girl grinned.

Fate tiredly rubbed the bridge of her nose. "They say that the ghost is a student that was caught in an accident a year ago" Fate's nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "So are you telling me that you are that student?"

The girl innocently tilted her head. "Maybe?"

Irritated, Fate run her hands through her hair to calm her nerves. "Come on! Give me a serious answer here"

The girl sighed in annoyance at the blonde haired girl's outburst before she crossed her arms together and stared indifferently at Fate. "After what happened yesterday I thought you would definitely avoid me"

"Well, you are the one that said goodbye not me" Fate didn't understand why the girl suddenly mention yesterday but she decided to answer her honestly anyway, hoping this will get the brunette haired girl to answer her seriously too.

The girl uncomfortably shifted her weight from her right to her left. "And I guess you look for me because you want to satisfy your curiosity?" The girl asked softly as she stared anxiously at Fate's eyes.

"No! That's…" Fate paused as she stare at the girl's sad face, she finally realized how rude it is to just keep on asking questions. "Sorry, I was being rude aren't I?"

Fate bowed deeply.

Flustered, the girl frantically wave her hand. "W-wait! No need to go that far to apologized. If you understand your mistake then it's good enough for me."

Fate can't help but smile as she slowly stood and gaze at the mysterious girl's flustered face. Fate knew that its silly but she found that expression quite stunning. "I didn't mean to pry into your business. I just want to know more about you so that I could help you or something."

The girl blinked twice in confusion. "Help me with what?"

Fate blushed in embarrassment, she didn't realize that she should explain it further so the girl would understand. "W-well, if you happen to be a spirit that can't rest in peace then I'll try to help fulfill your wish so you could finally go to heaven"

Fate expected the girl to laugh but the girl just stared blankly at her and Fate felt slightly hurt when she can clearly see that the girl didn't believe her.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "That's nice of you but I don't think anyone would genuinely do that"

Fate gulped. Her words felt like its stabbing her heart because she knew that the girl was right. She most probably won't even bother if she wasn't very interested on this mysterious girl with slate blue eyes.

"And, no offense, but you don't look like the type that would be willing to help anyone" The girl grinned.

"That's so rude-"

"Still, you're right. I'm only here because of my wish but it would eventually come true on its own. All I have to do is wait" The girl muttered softly as she gaze at the view outside the glass window.

Fate open her mouth to ask about the content of her wish but she decided against it based on the way the girl answered her question earlier.

"I see" Fate sighed and hang her head in disappointment.

Seeing Fate dejected face, the girl felt guilty for being the cause of it. She sadly smiled. "Honestly, I don't even know if I'll be able to stay here until the end of the festival"

Fate murmured something under her breath and the girl frowned when she couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

Fate stared firmly at her slate blue eyes and didn't hesitate to repeat herself. "If you're not sure until when you could stay here then let me spend this remaining days with you"

A blush instantly spread across the brunette girl's face. She was surprise by Fate's unexpected request that her mind went blank for a second there. "You realize you are making a strange request to a… ghost right?"

Fate's heart beats faster as her own words finally sink in. She knew that what she just said gave away her feelings but there is no way she would take it back.

Fate gave the girl her best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would help convince the girl to agree. "Please?"

The girl stared deeply at Fate for a long time as if she was looking for something in her before she timidly bit her lower lip and whispered. "I guess this is inevitable"

"Eh?" Fate frowned, she didn't understand what the girl meant.

The girl shrugged off Fate's questioning gaze. "Fine. You can do what you want"

"Thanks! Though you could say it in a nicer way" Fate teased. She can't help but laugh when the blush on the girl's face seem to redden.

"It's because I was surprised. You sounded like you are confessing to me" The girl mumbled as she played with her fingers.

"Oh. But I am confessing my feelings for you" Fate grinned.

"Don't tease me like that" The girl murmured softly almost timidly.

Fate drop the smirk plastered on her face. A tint of red spread across cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck. "As crazy as it is. I'm actually serious… I never felt this way on anyone before"

The girl don't know if it was possible but she can tell that the blush on her face turn a shade darker. "Alright, I'll… consider it. We could start as friends for now"

Fate gaped. "Friends?!..." Fate pouted as she run her hands through her hair. "Okay, I guess I'll let you treat me as just a friend for now"

The girl laughed softly. "You're so silly"

Fate grinned, obviously happy on how their talk turned out. "Well then my friend. How about you tell me your beautiful name?"

"My name?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Even if you don't answer my question seriously you could at least tell me your name" Fate smiled mischievously. "Or you want me to call you beautiful-younger-girl"

The girl giggled. "That sound so hard to say."

"Then, would you honor me with your name?" Fate smirked and bow slightly for added effect.

The girl smiled. "Alright, since you asked nicely. My name is Nanoha"

"Nanoha…" Fate tried to say it tentatively. "That's a beautiful name. My name is Fate Harlaown but please call me Fate" Fate smiled brightly making Nanoha blushed again.

"Oh, so your name is Fate-chan…" Nanoha clasped her hands together happily.

"Yeah… Are you happy to hear my name?" Fate teased as she raised an eyebrow. She can't help but stare in awe when the girl's whole face brighten up after she said her own name. She never expected the brunette girl would react like that.

Embarrassed that she was caught, Nanoha averted her gaze. "I just never had a friend before"

Fate chuckled at the way Nanoha puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Anyway, how did you know I was younger than you?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"Well you are wearing a green ribbon that first years usually wear…" Fate trailed off and was immediately lost in her musing. _Wait, is she really a first year? If she was the girl from the accident a year ago then I guess wearing the last clothes she wore is normal._

"Oh, I see. Then are you a senior? Your ribbon has different color" Nanoha giddily pointed at Fate's uniform after noticing the difference.

"Ah, no. I'm a junior" Fate answered distractedly.

"Really? Should I call you senpai?" Nanoha chuckled, unaware that Fate wasn't listening anymore.

Fate just stared blankly at her and Nanoha soon notice that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"You didn't made it inside the school that's why you don't know, right?"

The small smile on the girl's face slowly fade away.

Fate averted her gaze guiltily. "S-Sorry, I tried asking you again"

"No, it's not like I don't really want to talk about it. I just…" Nanoha shook her head as sadness filled her eyes. "Yeah. Unfortunately, my first day of school life ended before it could even start"

"You mean high school life" Fate corrected playfully as she tried to lighten their conversation.

Nanoha sadly smiled at Fate. "No. I mean, I never studied at school before because I was homeschooled since I was little"

"Eh? Why?-"

Nanoha suddenly put her index finger on Fate's lips effectively stopping her from talking. She glace over Fate's shoulder and stare at the door.

"Someone is coming" Nanoha explained.

Fate stared incredulously at her. "Huh? I don't hear anyone-"

Fate jump in surprise when the door suddenly slide open and two girls, that is currently busy talking to each other, enter the room.

"Why must we practice so early in the morning?" the short haired girl groaned as she drag her feet inside.

Her companion laugh as she playfully slap her shoulder. "Hey, senpai will kill you if she heard tha- oh, Fate-san! What are you doing here?"

Fate body went riggid as the two girls approached her. She suddenly felt awkward and her mind was in chaos as two sets of eyes wait patiently for her answer. How should she explain that she was in the room because of a ghost?

"Oh. I was just…" Fate trailed off as she glance at the smiling brunette haired girl beside her. The way she stood there made it look like it was very natural that no one could see her.

The one with long black hair followed Fate's gazed and smiled knowingly. "Did you come here to play the piano, Senpai?"

"Really, Senpai? We should have come earlier!" The other girl groaned in disappointment.

"Oh, you can play the piano too?" Nanoha asked curiously. She didn't bother to lower her voice because she knew that the girls can't hear her anyway.

Fate laughed awkwardly as she glanced at Nanoha then at girls in front of her. "Erm… yeah."

The short haired girl clasped her hand together in excitement. "Ah, then could you play for us, senpai?"

The other girl immediate frowned disapprovingly at her friend and sharply nudge her side. "Idiot! What are you saying?! Senpai is probably about to go now"

Fate watch the two bicker to each other until she heard someone giggled. She glance at the smiling girl beside her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Nanoha's smile widened as she meet Fate's gaze. "Play for them for a few minutes. I'll just go and excuse myself"

Nanoha didn't wait for Fate to respond and was already walking pass the two girls. Fate click her tongue for not reacting faster and tried to think of a way to stop the girl from walking away again. Somehow, she felt uneasy as she glance at Nanoha's retreating back, it seems familiar to her and it made her panic for some reason.

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted.

The two girls flinched at Fate's sudden outburst. The two fell silent as they look at each other worriedly, thinking that they made the blonde girl angry but they didn't realize that Fate wasn't even paying attention on them and was staring straight at Nanoha's surprise slate blue eyes.

"S-sorry Fate-senpai. We didn't mean to force you"

"Please, forgive her Fate-senpai. She have a habit to talk before thinking it through"

For a second there, Fate confusedly glance back to the two guilty girls in front of her before she realized that they probably thought she shouted at them. She felt bad that she completely forgot that she was talking to them. "Ah, no it's not your fault. It's because..." Fate quickly glance at Nanoha again before continuing. "I'm really sorry for shouting like that. I need to go now"

Fate bow in apology and the girls just watch her go. Fate didn't stop to look back as she swiftly grab Nanoha's wrist and drag her out of the room before closing the door behind her.

"Why did you do that?" Nanoha asked, baffled at Fate's actions.

Fate shrugged as she avert her gaze from prying slate blue eyes. "I don't feel like playing. Besides, I'm supposed to spend as much time as I could with you"

Nanoha smiled at her reason before she sighed dramatically. "There goes my peaceful days. If I knew this would happen I should have made it worthwhile."

The two cast an amuse glance at each other before Nanoha walked ahead and Fate instinctively tried to follow. Unfortunately, more students suddenly showed up and excitedly tried to talk to her. Fate thought that it would be rude if she ignore everyone so she was force to stay behind and talk to them for a bit while keeping an eye on the brunette haired girl. She was worried that the girl would disappear again but all her worries wash away when she saw the girl leaning on a nearby wall, obviously waiting for her.

Once done chatting for a few minutes, Fate hurriedly approached the girl and the two started walking side by side down the hallway.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to make our time together interesting for you"

Nanoha swiftly glace at Fate's face, genuinely surprise. She didn't understand what the blonde girl said but she soon realized it was a continuation of their previous conversation.

Nanoha grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Fate stop walking and rack her brain for ideas. After a few seconds, she frowned when nothing comes to mind.

Nanoha pat her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "You could just tell me about it tomorrow. I got plans today anyway"

"Plans?... I didn't notice but where are we going?" Fate asked, she finally realized that they are right next to the set of stairs.

Nanoha glance briefly at Fate before she went down stairs. "To the courtyard. People are gathering there. I want to watch what they are doing"

Fate laughed as she quickly follow suit but abruptly close her mouth when a group of girls carrying boxes look at her strangely and giggled to themselves. Fate blushed in embarrassment and could only smiled sheepishly at them.

Nanoha smirked. In someone else point of view she must have look silly for suddenly laughing like that.

Once Nanoha reach the bottom, she heard Fate's hurried steps and stood in front of her. A small smile tugged on her lips when Fate look from left to right to check if they are alone before she open her mouth to speak. "That is your plan? They are just setting up their own stall there for the festival. Nothing special about it"

Nanoha furrowed her eyebrows, not liking the way Fate put it. "Maybe to you but it piques my interest because I never saw it before. I want to see how you guys prepare for the festival."

Fate awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. She inwardly scold herself again for being so tactless. "Oh right... you were home schooled since you were little"

"That's right." Nanoha answered, rather cheerfully as she brush passed the girl.

Nanoha didn't know but her casual response made Fate uneasy. Fate didn't understand what she was feeling but she was kind of irritated that the girl seem to easily accept her situation.

"If you like school so much why didn't you ask your parents to let you attend school sooner?"

Nanoha glance sideway at Fate. The blonde girl immediately realize she just said something rude again and quickly cover her mouth, she can't believe she blurted out her thoughts again.

"Sorry, I have a habit to immediately say what I'm thinking even though my friend warned me several times about it"

Nanoha gave her a mysterious smile. "I can see that. Fate-chan is like a curious cat. In the short time I've known you, I've like that straightforward side of you. I'm amaze that you could talk without thinking things through"

Fate's eyes twitched. "That's a compliment. Right?"

Nanoha giggled before she become quiet as if she was in deep thought.

Fate carefully watch the girl in front of her and her heart thump painfully in her chest when she saw sadness filled the girl's slate blue eyes.

Nanoha forced a smile. "You know, I couldn't possibly ask my mom... That would be selfish of me"

"How could wanting to properly attend school selfi-" Fate stopped abruptly when the girl visibly flinch.

Fate smiled sheepishly as she stare at everything except at the gloomy girl in front of her. "I guess you're a rich girl. Are your parents the type that would not let their kids attend school because they are afraid they might get kidnap?"

Nanoha can't stop herself from laughing at the silly question. "Fate-chan, I think you watch too much T.V. drama and sorry to disappoint you but we are not rich"

Nanoha walked closer to the glass window until she was standing in front of it. She closed her eyes for a moment before she sighed. "I was born with an unknown illness that's why I couldn't attend a normal school nor could I led a normal life"

"But you enroll here-"

"The doctors said that it miraculously disappear when I reach the year that I could enter high school. So for a short while, I was able to spend my time the way I want to but then the accident happened and..." Nanoha frowned and refuse to meet Fate's eyes.

Silence.

Fate clenched her fist, she didn't know what she should say. She felt like she force Nanoha to talk more than she should and it gave her an unpleasant feeling at the pit of her stomach. "…I see"

"See? It's not really a nice story right?" Nanoha said in her slightly shaky voice. She sounded like she was about to cry but Fate can't tell if she was really crying or not since the girl still refuse to meet her gaze.

Fate tried to reach out and comfort her but she immediately decided against it and let her arm fell back on her side. "Is that why you refuse to answer my questions?"

Nanoha didn't answered and this time, she fully turned her back on Fate.

Fate didn't miss the way Nanoha wipe her tears even though the girl seem to try her best to hide it from her. Fate knew that she couldn't fully ease her pain but she was determined to make the girl feel even a little bit better and if possible, put a smile on her face.

Fate quickly approach Nanoha from behind and whispered in her right ear. "I've decided"

Nanoha gasped in surprise and slowly look over her shoulder. There was still slight traces of tears in her eyes and Fate wipe it away while the girl was still distracted.

"Tell me anything that you want and I'll try my best to fulfill it" Fate smiled softly.

Nanoha quickly turned back around to face her as she frowned in confusion. "I told you my wish will-"

"There are other things right? We might as well spend days together to do some of the things you couldn't do before" Fate grinned.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow, still skeptical about Fate's suggestion. "I could asked you anything I want?"

Fate nodded. "Yeah, as long as I could do it" she paused as a blush slowly spread across her cheeks. "But in exchange, tell me more... anything about yourself"

Nanoha sighed at Fate's persistence. "I told you my life is not that interesting"

Fate could sense that Nanoha was getting annoyed of her but still, she can't stop herself from wanting to get involve with her. Her heart thump rapidly in anticipation on her next words. "Nanoha, I'm serious. I want to know more about you. Besides…" Fate hesitantly reach for Nanoha's hand and slightly squeeze it. "Even if all I could do is listen, talking about it somehow lessen the pain you feel towards your memories right?"

For a moment, Nanoha stared deeply at Fate's crimson eyes before her eyes softened in appreciation."You're right, I do feel better. Thank you, Fate-chan" Nanoha gave Fate a radiant smile that reach her eyes.

Fate felt her heart skip a beat at the sight and her blush deepened.

"But you have to tell me more about yourself too" Nanoha said.

Fate chuckled. "I'll gladly tell you"

The two stared at each other before bursting out in fit of laughter.

"Fate-san!"

Fate snapped her head up and saw their class president standing at the top of the stairs. "I've been looking for you. Sorry but some of our classmates didn't show up today so we need an extra hand. Could you help us?"

"Oh. I should go back now?" Fate asked hesitantly.

The girl blink, not sure how to answer. "Umm, yes"

Fate bit her lower lip and hesitated to move but she snap out of her musing when she felt someone shook her shoulder. "Just go. We could still hang out tomorrow"

"W-wait a second, Sasaki-san" Fate laughed weakly before she carefully grab Nanoha's wrist and went to a corner that would block their class president's view.

"What are you talking about? We could spend time after school" Fate whispered.

"No, go home" Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "And make sure to go to school on time, okay? That's an order"

Fate gaped as Nanoha pat her head and walked away.

"So bossy" Fate rolled her eyes and chuckled as she watch the girl go until she turned the corner.

"Uh, Fate-san? Are you talking to someone?"

Fate yelp in surprise and swiftly turned around to face the confuse girl. "I-I thought I saw Hayate down the hallway but I guess I made a mistake"

Afraid that the girl might ask more about her strange behavior, Fate didn't wait for the girl to reply and hurriedly push her back. "Let's go back to class, Sasaki-san"

 **xX*Xx**

Nanoha walk leisurely at the courtyard and found a bench next to the fountain. Once she was comfortable, she smiled to herself and rest her chin on her hand as she watch some busy students build their stalls.

 _Tinkle_

Nanoha sighed and her smile immediately vanish. "Did you manipulate her to feel that way?"

" _Unfortunately, I can't control human's emotions. I already told you that my powers have limits. Besides, I'm already struggling to keep you_ _ **here**_ _. I don't have time for anything else"_

A white cat suddenly appear right next to Nanoha. She stare at cat's crimson eyes for a long time before she sighed and reach for its head and stroke it. The cat purr in delight and Nanoha can't help but smile at that.

Eventually, Nanoha remove her hand and frowned. "I told you I don't want to get her involve. I know you are aware that I purposely avoid crossing her path but you still lead her to me"

The voice laughed. _"That's funny. Isn't she already involve by the time you became conscious inside this school? The only difference is that she is directly involve with you now"_

Nanoha bit her lower lips and clench her first over her lap in frustration. "I just don't want to leave her with bad memories"

" _I think it is_ _ **you**_ _who don't want to be left with bad memories but will it really became a bad memory?"_

The cat swiftly jump on Nanoha's lap and stared up at her face. When Nanoha didn't respond, the cat lay its body on Nanoha's lap.

" _The days will be over before you know it so you should just follow what you want. After all, I gave you this chance to do just that, don't go regretting this too"_

Nanoha sighed. "You're right. Since I'm being selfish anyway, might as well make the most out of it"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait guys~ I'm busy with stuff that I took to long to finish this. Anyway, now that I read my story again it turn out longer than intended again lol. I tried my best to reveal a little bit about Nanoha here but I guess it give you more question than answer? (laugh) but don't worry it's still chapter 2 and more will be revealed in the next chapters. :)

Thank you all for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy this and please review!

MitsukiNyan ( =・ω・=)/


End file.
